Storm Conversation
by Higuchimon
Summary: When a storm's blown the power out, just what are Kinshiro and Atsushi to do? Just sit and talk? Well, maybe to start with...


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!  
 **Story Title;** Storm Conversation  
 **Romance:** Kinshiro x Atsushi/Atsushi x Kinshiro  
 **Word Count:** 1,000|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, B61, only dialogue; Advent 2015, day #14, write about anything; KinAtsu Week Day #4, living together  
 **Summary:** When a storm's blown the power out, just what are Kinshiro and Atsushi to do? Just sit and talk? Well, maybe to start with...

* * *

"I'm going to sue the power company. I don't pay money every month to have the power go off in a storm."

"It happens, Kin-chan. Don't worry about it that much. At least we've got candles."

"I shouldn't have to have candles. I should have electricity."

"You're pouting, Kin-chan."

"You can't tell, it's dark."

"Of course I can tell, we have candles. Not to mention you're … kind of cute when you pout. And I can always tell that."

"… At-chan, you're blushing. And no, I don't need electricity to see that."

"Because we have candles, right?"

"That has nothing to do with it. Nothing at all. You just blush so bright I can always tell."

"It's the candles."

"...what else are we going to do now that the power's off? With this storm, they probably can't even start fixing it until tomorrow. Or whenever it stops. When is it going to stop?"

"The last I checked, it's going to fade out sometime tonight, but there could be another one rolling in after that."

"Whose idea was that? We don't need two storms back to back."

"It wasn't mine, Kin-chan. But we've got food and the living room fireplace and I think Arima made certain we had firewood there too. So we're not going to starve to death."

"No, we might just float away and never be seen again."

"I think you like being upset sometimes, don't you?"

"...why would you say that?"

"Because it's true. You're having fun thinking up the worst things that could happen, even if they really couldn't happen. Because you're never happier than when you're putting things back into order."

"I'm happy when I'm with you, At-chan."

"That's different. Kind of."

"How?"

"Because it just is."

"That doesn't make any sense, At-chan. What makes it different?"

"I suppose you could say that we already got through the part about things being out of order so you're happy because it already is?"

"I'm still not sure if that makes any sense."

"Why do you think it wouldn't?"

"I didn't say it didn't, just that I'm not sure of how it would."

"Sometimes I don't understand you at all. But I like that anyway."

"You're _still_ not making sense. But I don't understand you all the time either."

"You may be onto something there, too. How much fun would it be if we understood each other all the time?"

"I don't know. We never have, so we probably can't even begin to guess?"

"Mmm. I don't think it matters, really. We understand enough. We understand the important things, don't we?"

"We do. You're like a jigsaw puzzle that I can't ever quite figure out and I like that, Kin-chan."

"That reminds me, did you want a new one for your birthday? I heard there are some being released right around then. A thousand pieces. Are you laughing?"

"Not really. But I like the sound of that. I've put together all of my other ones. Did you see anything in particular you thought I'd like?"

"A few of them. But… the company, you can order special designer ones from them."

"… did you have something in mind?"

"I do, actually. But… can it be a surprise? Would you mind?"

"Kin-chan, I don't mind at all. But let me explain a little something about how surprises work: the person you're giving them to generally doesn't know they're coming. At all."

"I've given you enough surprises like that. I'd rather you had a surprise you knew was coming."

"Kin-chan. That means it's not a surprise."

"Yes, it will be, because you're not going to know what it really is. You know it's a jigsaw puzzle. You don't know what it's of."

"… I suppose you've got a point there. All right… you know, I love it when you smile."

"I should do it more often, then?"

"I'd be the happiest person in the world if I could see you smiling all the time."

"But wouldn't you get tired of it? If it's there all the time? Scarcity is supposed to increase value."

"If I wanted to take tips about relationships from Io, I'd be talking to Io, not cuddling with you in candlelight. And you know, come to think of it, there are better things we could be doing than talking about just your smile or presents."

"Huh? … oh. Oh!"

"That's right. You don't mind, do you?"

"That's one of those questions that probably don't need a real answer, isn't it?"

"It may need an answer but you don't need to say anything to give it."

"What if I wanted to anyway?"

"It depends on what you said."

"… I don't think there are words for that."

"Do you want to try?"

"Not really. What do you think of this, though?"

"..."

"I thought that's what you'd say. Or not say."

"Kin-chan, I'm going to have to do something terrible to you for that. You don't mind, do you?"

"I doubt that I will. There hasn't been much I've minded that you've done to me in the last few years."

"Likewise. You know, now that I think about it, we should probably go to the bedroom. We won't knock the candles down in there. Not like here."

"They're in very sturdy holders, At-chan. I think they'll survive."

"Trust me, with what I've got planned, I don't think that they will."

"What do you have planned?"

"Remember what I said about surprises?"

"Oh. … Let's go to the bedroom."

"That's a very good idea, Kin-chan. I should've thought of it myself."

"If you say so, At-chan…. At-chan? Do you think the power company would understand if I sent them a bonus in their next payment? For their hard work?"

"I don't think they'd mind. You're incredible, Kin-chan."

"No, At-chan. You are. I couldn't do anything at all without you. I'd be an absolute mess."

"You're my mess, Kin-chan."

"…"

"You're blushing again."

"At-chan? It's too dark."

"I can still tell."

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
